1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image information transmitting system for opto-electrically reading an original image, transmitting image information read from a storage medium to a distant point, recording the image on a recording medium such as a paper and storing the image information in a storage medium, such as a magnetic disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus which uses a telephone line to transmit and receive image information between distant points is known. However, the prior art facsimile apparatus has problems in that the transmitting rate is low, the sharpness of image is poor and a telephone line which is not easy to install must be installed,
Recently, a transmitting system called a local network has been proposed, which transmits data including image information within a restricted area such as a plant or building site. Unlike the facsimile apparatus described above, it uses an exlcusive transmission line installed in the site and hence it is satisfactory in the transmission rate and the sharpness of image, but it is not easy to move the apparatus.
Many data transmission systems have been proposed but external noise, transmission rate and reproduciability of information greatly affect the transmission of the image information compared with the transmission of coded information.
It has been known that when the image information is handled as an electrical signal, the image information can be readily modified by applying electrical processing. Such a modifying function should fulfill the purpose of a station for transmitting the image information.
When data transmitted from a plurality of transmitters are processed by a single receiver, transmission conditions for the image information transmission differ depending on installation conditions of the respective transmitters and hence means for copying therewith must be provided in a receiving station.
The transmitted information may be distorted by circuit response or by the environment. This causes distortion of the reproduced image.
When the image is recorded based on the received image information, if a control signal to control an image recording operation is fixed, the distortion of the reproduced image may be caused if the control signal is out of synchronism with the image signal.